Arrangements for transferring a bed-ridden patient from a bed into a wheelchair are found relatively rarely and mostly exist in hospitals and long-term care establishments. These arrangements normally comprise a movable lifting device by which a patient can be lifted by means of a strap or lowered into a conventional type wheelchair. This procedures is a complicated one and is additionally risky and uncomfortable for the patient. When no such special devices are available, the bed-ridden patient is lifted from his bed manually, as by two nursing personnel, for example, and placed into the wheelchair, this requiring strenuous work by the ward personnel.